


Goodnight, Little Vampire

by Dandei



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Proofreading? Never met her, Spicy, Vampire Leon, Vampires, Victim Raihan, nobody dies i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandei/pseuds/Dandei
Summary: Leon is trying to come to terms with being turned into a vampire by a stranger and hasn't fed for days. When Raihan comes to check on him after he didn't show up at a meeting, he tells him what happened and Raihan doesn't quite believe him... so Leon proves it.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, dnkb
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Goodnight, Little Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> UM SO... this is a little spicier than what I normally post. I rated it T because there's no sex or anything, but it's still kind of uh. Sexy. Just a little. Oh and also there's some fluff at the end because I didn't know how to end it. Enjoy?

Leon stares at his reflection in his bathroom mirror, hands cupping his cheeks. The golden eyes that stare back at him feel almost foreign, as if they somehow aren’t his own. They narrow and he turns down to the sink to splash his face with cool water again. He knows what he is now, but refuses to admit it to himself. Surely he can’t be… can he? Another splash of cool water. No! There’s no way! His brow furrows and he splashes himself for a final time before grabbing a nearby towel, tossing it over his head, and slipping out of the bathroom. He flicks the light off as he steps out into his room, making his way over to sit on his bed. 

Ding! The doorbell rings and he all but jumps out of his skin, the sound tearing him from his thoughts. He does his best to dry off his face and hair with the towel, then pulls it down to wrap around his neck and over his shoulders as he stumbles toward the door. The lights are off, but isn’t like he needs them, anyway. Who would be here, visiting him at his flat, at this hour on a Sunday? Carefully, he pulls the front door open, wincing as the light hurts his sensitive eyes. 

“Hello?” He ventures carefully, squinting as he’s unable to make out who it is. As the person steps into view, he waves and offers a big toothy grin. It’s Raihan!

“Hey, champ. Are you busy?” His hands rest on his hips, grin never leaving his face even as he sees Leon is clearly in a disheveled state. Leon blinks and continues to squint up at him a moment before pulling the door open and stepping aside to let him in. Raihan glances around. 

“Not busy, no. Tired. Do you realize it’s nearly midnight, Raihan? What do you need?” He’s doing his best to seem groggier than he is, since despite it being midnight, he barely feels tired at all. Raihan, unfortunately for him, sees right through him. 

“Yeah? So? Seems like you just got out of a shower or something, so you won’t be sleeping any time soon anyway, am I right?” He smirks down at him, Leon casting him a dry frown in return. 

“Not a shower, no. I washed my face. What do you care? Raihan?” He calls out, but Raihan ignores him, making his way toward the kitchen. Leon groans under his breath and follows him. “Raihan, are you listening to me?” 

“What? Yeah, sure.” Raihan reaches up to pull a bag of crisps off the top of Leon’s fridge, thrusting it open and tossing a few in his mouth. Crunch. “Eugh, these’re stale. When’s the last time you cleaned up here, huh? Heh, if you can’t reach I could do it for you.” 

“Not exactly like I have time with how busy my schedule-- hey! You’re dodging the question. Are you going to tell me what you want, or not?” Leon’s hands rest on his hips. Raihan watches him with a casual, unaffected expression, not seeming to mind his seriousness or insistence. He offers the bag to him.

“Crisp?” He beams. Leon groans, hands over his eyes as he turns and makes his way back out of the kitchen. Raihan finally frowns. “Whaaat? Don’t you want to have a midnight snack with me?” 

“No. ‘M not hungry.” Leon groans, hands resting over his stomach as it growls in protest to him denying it food. He hasn’t eaten in days, has he? Yet he still doesn’t feel hungry and can’t make himself eat anything. Raihan follows after him after a moment, tripping over something lying across the floor. 

“Not hungry? Lee, I can hear your stomach from here. What’s wrong? Not like you to be grumpy like this, is it? And-- AH… why don’t you have a single light in the place on?” Raihan’s concern comes through in his voice, but Leon ignores him, making his way into his room and closing the door behind him. SLAM. It shuts in Raihan’s face. 

“Hurts my eyes. Why’re you calling me grumpy when you’re the one who showed up at midnight, ignored my question, ate my food, and complained? If you don’t like it, you know where the door is.” He even surprises himself with that last bit, fingers lifting up to cover his mouth. His back is to his bedroom door from the inside, eyes blankly scanning the room. On the other side of the door, Raihan sighs and leans against it. 

“Alright, now I know something’s wrong. Go on, spill.” 

“You first.” Leon snaps back, muffled by the door. Raihan sighs, knowing that he isn’t going to sway Leon when he’s being so stubborn about something.

“Came to check on you, actually.” 

“Check on me?” Leon is genuinely surprised, which is evident in his voice. Raihan sighs and turns so his back is against the door. 

“Yeah. Hadn’t seen you at the last league meeting and nobody’d heard from you. Got worried and decided to stop by. Don’t go… thinking anything of it, alright? Did it more for Nessa than anybody.” He tries to play it off, but it’s Leon’s turn to see through him and call his bluff. The door suddenly opens and Raihan tumbles back, landing on the floor. He stares up at Leon as he stands over him, looking down at him with wide eyes. 

“You were worried about me?” Leon questions again, this time his voice much softer. Raihan wants to complain and protest, but when he sees that he’s getting through to him he decides to go along with it. He nods. 

“Well yeah, we all were.” He still tries to downplay his own involvement, but Leon seems flattered either way. He offers him a hand, which he reluctantly takes. Raihan immediately pauses, eyes going wide. 

“Lee, your hands are freezing.” He’s pulled to his feet with the sort of strength he’s come to expect from his ultimate rival. Leon quickly withdraws his hand, tucking it behind his back. 

“And?” He’s defensive. Raihan’s brow knits with worry. 

“Well, I answered your question, so it’s time you answer mine.” His heart is racing and he doesn’t know why. Leon can tell, his eyes following Raihan’s long body to various points where his arteries are close to the surface of his skin, particularly his neck. He somehow knows that looking at him like this is wrong, but he can’t quite overcome his predatory instincts and stop himself. Raihan hasn’t noticed yet. 

“Hm? Oh. I’m fine, it’s just something that happened the other night.” Leon shrugs. Raihan clearly isn’t convinced. 

“Something that happened the other night? What happened?” He makes his way over to sit on the foot of Leon’s bed in the darkness, only the lights of the city and the full moon outside casting a light on them both from the window. Leon sighs and starts over, but is noticeably hanging back. He’s stopping himself, his feelings winning out over his instincts for a time.

“A week ago, I was approached by someone. He seemed friendly, said he was a donor or something. Thought it was odd, but he was ah… I’m not sure alluring is the right word. But… I don’t remember anything beyond that.” Leon shrugs gently. Raihan’s eyes are as big as saucers. 

“Some stranger dragged you off to Arceus-knows-where and you don’t think that’s pertinent information to offer!?” Raihan is standing up, making his way over to Leon with his palms up. Leon flinches back, but Raihan doesn’t relent, standing over him only a breath away. “Did he hurt you? What happened? Are you alright?” 

“Raihan…” Leon attempts to quell him in hopes the torrent of questions stops, but his defeated tone only worries his rival more. 

“Well? If he hurt you, then I want a name and description.” 

“He didn’t hurt me… I don’t think.” Leon hesitates, wincing. Something about Raihan’s closeness and the way he smells is almost distracting. It’s overpowering. His eyes can’t stop flicking to his neck. He can feel his pulse at this proximity and his eyes flash with a hunger he knows he’s helpless to control. 

“You don’t think!? Leon, I’m worried now… Please talk to me? Tell me what’s going on.” 

“It’s nothing. Please stay back.” He turns away and brings the towel up over his face and head. Raihan blinks in surprise, then takes a step back. 

“Sorry, I didn’t make you nervous, did I?” Raihan is being uncharacteristically considerate, which Leon takes note of. He shakes his head under the towel. 

“No, no. I… it’s just that--” he cuts himself off, still able to smell him from under the towel. He turns his head away and hurries to his bathroom, closing the door behind him. Raihan is about to protest when he hears a familiar click and knows he’s locked him out. This isn’t going as planned at all. 

Inside, Leon is doing everything in his power to block out that tantalizing smell. His stomach growls and churns restlessly again, but he ignores it as best he can. 

“Do you want me to go?” Raihan places a hand against the outside of the door, eyes casting down at his feet. Leon wants so badly to tell him yes; to tell him to run and never come back. He can’t. His resolve is broken and nothing can get that smell out of his nose and his head. He glances at the mirror, noticing a slight glow to his eyes in the dark. 

“I… no. I don’t want you to go. I’m sorry. This is a lot.” He deflates, nails scraping down the painted wood on the inside of the door. Raihan finds the tiniest bit of comfort in his admission that he wants him to be there. 

“It’s alright. Do you want to come out and talk about it?” 

“Not really.” 

“Why not?” 

“If I’m perfectly honest, I’m terrified.” Leon wraps his arms tightly around himself, sliding down to the floor with his back against the door. Raihan can hear the contact and sighs, taking a seat, himself. 

“Terrified of what? Me? You know I won’t hurt you.” 

“No, of myself.” 

“Yourself?” Raihan sits up straight, eyebrow raised. Both his hands rest on his knees as he awaits explanation, but it never comes. Eventually, after a few short moments of silence, his posture falls and his demeanor softens once more. “Lee… I’m worried.” 

“So am I,” the response comes almost immediately after, followed by a long pause. Leon sighs. “I think that man did something to me.” 

“Yeah?” Raihan’s shoulders sink, expecting the worst. Leon nods even though he knows he can’t be seen.

“Yeah. Since that night, I’ve been cold, I haven’t been able to eat anything, I’m restless.” He goes on, listing symptoms of an affliction he barely believes to be real, let alone that he has. Raihan listens along, his mind in a very different place. 

“Yeah… well, I’m sure there's anxiety there, right?” 

“I suppose?” Leon ponders that, head tipping in the darkness. Was he anxious about what he’d become? He hadn’t really considered it, but the thought of hurting Raihan makes his heart ache. His hands clutch at his chest. “I guess I’m a bit anxious.” 

“Yeah, it’s alright. Let it all out, I won’t judge you.” 

“Let what out?” 

“Huh? Your… your emotions and all that, right? I mean what he did to you… that has impact.” Raihan shifts so he can lean against the side of the bed where he’s sitting, eyes staring lazily up at the light fixture on the ceiling. The wheels in Leon’s head are turning. Raihan’s words play on repeat for a moment before suddenly Leon realizes the implication. 

“What? No, nonono, Rai… you misunderstood. No… he didn’t. Ah… the man didn’t do anything to me, not like that. Gods, no. I… oh boy, I don’t know how to tell you this.” 

“Tell me what?” Raihan is confused now, squinting at the door from the outside as if boring holes through it. Leon sighs. 

“Cold skin? Can’t eat regular food? Up all night? Raihan, I think he turned me into a… into a vampire.” Leon cups his face in his hands, expecting the worst. He chews at the towel, hoping it quells this insatiable hunger in the pit of his stomach. It doesn’t. 

Then, laughter. Leon flinches, having not expected that. Raihan is laughing, at first a meek chuckle, but then it explodes into uproarious cackling. It takes Leon a moment to realize he didn’t take him seriously and to frown from the darkness. 

“WOW, LEE. I HAVE TO ADMIT, THIS WAS AN ELABORATE ONE…” Raihan calls out in a loud wheeze. “This is your best Halloween prank, yet. We were all worried when you didn’t show up for the league meeting. You know, if Melony finds out you were pranking us, she’s going to have a proper fit.” 

Leon waits for him to stop rambling. After a few more moments of awkward silence, Raihan’s own laughter finally dies back down. He’s sniffling and wiping his eyes, all but crying. More silence. He stops, heart sinking a little bit. Oh no.

“Y-you were joking, right? Come on, you prank us every year on Halloween, you didn’t expect me to believe that, did you?” 

“I wasn’t joking.” Leon’s voice is flat. Raihan sighs, shoulders sinking. 

“Lee, let me in? Let’s talk, come on.” 

“I can’t.” 

“What? Why not?” 

“It’s not safe.” 

“Leon… Leon William Hall. You are NOT a vampire. That is ridiculous, you’re just sick or something. Come on, let me in.” Raihan knocks at the outside of the door, standing up, but there’s no response. He cups his face in his hands, letting out a breath in what’s half sigh and half groan. “Leon, I’m serious. You’re not a vampire. There’s no such thing as vampires. You aren’t going to hurt me, now let me in.” 

Leon doesn’t reply; he can’t. Even with the door closed, he can hear Raihan’s heart beating, the rhythm calling out to him. The blood gliding through his body sings, making his head and heart ache. He can’t not taste it. He’s so desperately hungry that he can’t deny his nature any longer. His lips tremble and his fingers tear at the floor. Fine. If this is what Raihan wants so badly, then that’s exactly what he’ll give him. He pulls the door open, standing in the dark doorway with his hair over his eyes. Raihan looks at him, frowning. The shadow cast over his eyes is the tiniest bit unsettling and he doesn’t want to admit that it sends a genuine jolt of fear through him. Even if he doesn’t admit it, Leon can feel it in the spike in his heart rate. 

“There, isn’t that better? Come on, now. Come sit with me and we’ll talk about it.” Raihan makes his way over to sit on the bed, papping a hand to the top of the covers across from him. Leon doesn’t immediately budge from his place in the bathroom doorway, hesitating. Raihan pats the spot again. Finally, he forces his feet to move, taking a single, shaky step toward him. Once out of the pitch blackness of the bathroom doorway, the tiniest sliver of his eyes can be seen between strands of course purple hair. Raihan swallows thickly, but plays it off with his expression. Leon remains unfooled. 

“Oh come on, say something. At least take a seat. Here, I’ll get the lights.” He turns his back to him, getting up and making his way toward the lightswitch when he’s stopped suddenly by a cold hand around his wrist. He all but comes unglued, jumping and whipping his whole body around to face him. Leon stares up at him with blank eyes that catch an impossible light from the window, making them seem to glow.

“No lights.” Leon’s voice is suddenly severe and it leaves Raihan feeling exposed and naked under his intense gaze. He chuckles nervously and holds up his other hand as if to signify a lack of a threat. 

“A-alright, no lights! That’s… that’s fine.” He looks down at Leon’s grip on his wrist, then back up at his blank, unmoving face. He tries to convince himself this is all part of the prank, but can’t help but be spooked. The way his heart dances in his chest makes Leon’s mouth tingle, but he does his best to steel himself, keeping himself as still and stoic as possible. 

Raihan gently moves back toward the bed, gently tugging against the grip on his wrist. Leon hadn’t realized he was still holding him, letting go suddenly and withdrawing his hand. His eyes flick up and down Raihan’s form in the dark, making note of all the places where it would be easy to draw blood. Oh, the thought of blood makes him shiver and shudder. He can’t help but imagine the warmth and the taste, salivating at the thought of what Raihan’s might taste like. He knows these thoughts are wrong, but it’s too late to stop himself. His mind is too far gone with desperate hunger to resist anymore. 

“You going to sit?” Raihan chuckles more anxiously than before, patting the bed with one hand. Leon snaps out of his trance once again and scurries onto the bed, looking pointedly away from him. He still doesn’t speak. An awkward, almost chilling silence fills the space between them like cold water. Leon wishes the feeling would snap him out of it as the cool water from the sink had before. Raihan clears his throat. 

“So. You think you’re a vampire, huh?” Raihan tips his head, hands now resting on his hips. Leon glances to him from the corner of his eye, fidgeting in place. 

“I think so. It’s the only explanation.” Leon shrugs, swallowing hard. How long has he been drooling? A cold panic flows through him. Raihan notices the way he looks away, the way he licks his lips and how he shifts and shudders. He’s convinced Leon is a very good actor. 

“Yeah? That so? Hm.” He wonders if playing along with the prank will make this dreadful horrorshow pass by faster. Leon can’t tell what Raihan thinks anymore, unable to discern if he believes him or not. All he can think about is that steady thumping in his chest. He lets his lips part, his mouth falling open momentarily, breathing heavy. 

“Y-yeah.” Leon finally glances at him again, now only out of the corner of his eye. There is definitely something predatory about his gaze and Raihan shudders. This whole thing is almost… hot? Raihan’s cheeks flush gently, willing himself to banish the thought. The spike in his pulse is making Leon’s mouth water.

“Are… are you drooling?” Raihan can hardly believe this is happening. What little is left of Leon’s resolve is breaking down entirely. He scoots closer, eyes wide and blank, fixed on the other’s neck. Raihan can clearly see where his eyes are focused and wonders if he should play along or not. He grins a little and tips his head to the side, showing off his neck. Leon winces and recoils, a hand covering his mouth and pinching his nose. 

“Stop!” 

“Why? Hm? Why not come bite me, then, Mister Vampire. If you really are a creature of the night, then prove it.” He smirks and lifts a hand to run a finger down over his skin. 

Leon bites his lip, groaning as he tries in vain to resist. His hand falls away to show pointed fangs peeking out from behind his lips. Raihan is impressed with his dedication. Leon licks his lips and teeth, drool escaping from the corner of his mouth and dripping down his chin. His eyes are fixed blankly on Raihan’s neck, wide and unblinking. He moves in with power and grace, Raihan surprised by how easily he pushes him back onto the bed beneath him. 

“This is a rather compromising position, isn’t it? If you wanted to straddle me, all you had to do was ask, you know.” He tries to tease in hopes it flusters Leon, but the other has long since checked-out. His pointed nails dig into the soft flesh on the underside of Raihan’s upper arms as he pins them to the bed. Leaning down, he breathes over the tender, sensitive skin on his neck, drool dripping from his fangs and tongue onto him. Raihan shudders, feeling his breath caressing his ear, doing his best not to find this whole thing arousing. Getting turned-on is arguably worse than getting scared. 

He doesn’t have time to argue before a sharp pain in his neck makes him cry out, now trying to fight Leon to get him off of him. Unfortunately for him, Leon’s grip on him is made of steel and he’s not able to be removed. He drags himself closer, arms wrapping tightly around Raihan’s body and fangs sinking into his neck. Every time his heart beats and another gush of blood comes to his lips, his head spins. The euphoria and satisfaction of his first meal is astounding, making his eyes roll back. He can’t contain a small, satisfied groan from escaping against the wound. 

“L-Leon…” Raihan meekly protests, realizing now that maybe he was wrong. He tries to separate the two of them, but he isn’t close to strong enough to pry the vampire off him. His anxiety only makes his heart beat faster and his blood spill more. Leon whines and continues to suckle the holes in his flesh, lapping up that precious red liquid. He won’t let a single drop go to waste. Raihan’s grip begins to weaken and his vision blurs. He wonders if Leon is going to kill him. He doesn’t have the capacity to fight anymore, going limp in his arms against the bed and only barely clinging to consciousness when Leon finally pulls away. 

“RAIHAN!” He yells and grabs for the towel around his neck, pressing it to the injury to try and stop the blood. The smell is still making his head swim in red and a desire to suck him dry, but he fights the urge. He’s now filled with a new resolve with some of that delicious blood already in his belly. His mouth is still watering, but he ignores it. Sitting up, he wraps his free arm tightly around Raihan’s torso, dragging him up against the pillows at the top by the headboard. 

Realization of what he’s done is beginning to dawn on him, Leon sniffling and whimpering under his breath. He pulls Raihan close, cradling him and nuzzling his face and hair. He’s still breathing, still warm… that’s good. Leon prays to all the deities he barely believes in, begging that his rival-- no, his friend-- not die by his actions. 

All night, he lies there with him. He’s barely sleepy, finally after days of restlessness, but he refuses to take his eyes off Raihan, making sure he’s still breathing. Like some sort of twisted guardian angel, he keeps his eyes on him all night to be sure he’s still alive when dawn finally comes. 

Even through a window and the city’s smog, the sunlight is unpleasant for Leon’s eyes and skin. He hisses under his breath and turns, rolling over Raihan so his body shields him from it. He’s staring up at his face, pulling the blankets up around the two of them. Raihan’s face is peaceful and his breathing steady, if shallow. Leon feels the tiniest comfort in knowing he’s still alive and pulls himself closer to him to continue to leech warmth from his body. He’d forgotten how pleasant it was not to be cold in the past week or so. 

After what feels like an eternity of waiting and worrying, Raihan draws in a sharp breath and tenses, eyes finally opening again. He’s groggy and disoriented, but clearly alive. 

“Leon?” He grumbles his rival’s name, surprised and unsure what to think of the two of them being wrapped in the blankets in bed together. Leon gasps, his face lighting up when he sees Raihan is awake. 

“R-Raihan!” He’s overjoyed, taking the other’s cheeks between his cold hands and bringing his face down to rest on his own. Their foreheads touch and Leon looks happily into his eyes. What little blood Raihan has left goes immediately to his cheeks at being touched so tenderly by Leon. Then, the memory of the night before. Raihan gasps under his breath, remembering the feeling of Leon’s fangs on his neck. His hand reaches up to feel over it, finding the towel there. As he peels the towel back, the dried blood catches and causes some pain, but it doesn’t open anything back up again. His fingers feel over the swollen puncture marks. 

“You… you bit me?” He blinks and winces, eyes studying Leon’s face. Leon scooches down under the covers more, burying his face in blankets so only his eyes poke out. Now, in the light, Raihan can clearly see his pupils narrow to slits, catching a tiny glow. He clicks his tongue. “Wow. So you really are a vampire, huh?” 

“I’m so sorry, Raihan. I didn’t mean it. I didn’t know what would happen, I’ve never bitten anyone before and this all happened so fast and--” he has to pause to catch his breath, Raihan gently shushing him. 

“If anything this is my fault. You were trying to warn me and I didn’t believe you. I’m just glad I’m still alive.” 

“Me, too” Leon interrupts, eyes wide and flicking all over his face as if taking in every little detail. Raihan finds him impossibly endearing, even if he’s still the tiniest bit freaked out in the back of his mind. Leon can feel his heart rate go up and reaches up to grab his shoulders. “It’s alright, I won’t do it again. I’m not full, but I’m satisfied enough to be able to stop myself. I think I’m going to have a lot to learn.” 

“Yeah, guess so. Wonder if Piers has any vampirism books or something.” Raihan gets a distant and thoughtful look in his eyes. Leon chuckles silently and puts a finger to his lips. It’s his turn to shush him, now. 

“I imagine the internet is more useful, honestly.” He yawns, exposing his fangs for Raihan to finally see properly in the light. He finds himself fascinated. 

“We match,” he notes immediately, a hand cupping Leon’s cheek, his thumb lifting his upper lip to show his teeth. Leon smiles with his lips back to show off the fangs to him better, Raihan clearly enthralled with them. 

“So we do,” Leon replies with a tired giggle. He barely has time to breathe before he’s yawning again, eyes slowly falling closed. Raihan softens while watching him as he finally dozes off. He wonders what this means, now that Leon and he share his blood in both of their bodies. Unfortunately for him, the lack of blood is dragging him back to sleep as well and he’s unable to give it too deep of thought. 

“Goodnight, little vampire. We’ll figure everything out…” he yawns and pulls Leon closer to his chest, not even pretending to be embarrassed anymore, “...tomorrow.” 

With that, Raihan’s eyes close and he falls into another pleasant slumber with Leon wrapped tightly in his arms.


End file.
